Question: First consider the expression for: $5$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $9$ and that expression and then add $-9$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $5$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (-6x + 5) = \color{orange}{9(-6x+5)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{9(-6x+5)}$ do? $9(-6x+5)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(-6x+5)-9$.